leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sona
}} Abilities Activating Sona's basic abilities creates a unique 350-radius aura that lasts 3 seconds, setting a second cooldown on her other basic abilities. The aura's duration is extended by seconds for every allied champion who enters its radius, up to a maximum of 5 seconds. (6 | | | | }} at each level)}} bonus magic damage, with an additional effect depending on the last basic ability cast. |targeting = Power Chord is a non-physical on-hit effect. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = false |spelleffects-false = Power Chord |onhiteffects = The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. ** Power Chord's bonus damage will go through and , while the triggering attack will be mitigated. ** Power Chord's damage won't be nor ; however, this can and be . |spellshield = will block Power Chord's damage. |additional = * When Power Chord is ready, Sona gains a ring around her. This ring will have a different color depending on the last ability used ( , or ). The effect does not change if abilities are used while the projectile is in motion. * Sona's auras will only affect allied champions, not minions or pets. * Power Chord affects turrets, inhibitors, and the nexus, but damage debuff does not. * Power Chord resets Sona's attack timer when it is ready. |video = Sona IVideo.ogv }} Sona sends out two bolts of sound that deal magic damage to the nearest enemies, prioritizing champions. |description2 = Sona and tagged allied champions deal bonus magic damage on their next basic attack within 3 seconds. |description3 = - Staccato:}} Power Chord deals 40% bonus damage. |leveling = |leveling2 = ( |based on Crescendo's rank}}) |cooldown = 8 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 850 |targeting = Hymn of Valor is a point blank auto-targeted ability. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the bolts. |additional = * Hymn of Valor's aura doesn't trigger spell effects. * Even if both bolts from Hymn of Valor hits the same enemy, they can only be damaged by one. * Hymn of Valor will only target enemy units if Sona has sight of them. ** If Hymn of Valor's target goes out of sight before the projectile hits them, they will still be damaged. * Power Chord - Staccato deals }} total damage. |video = Sona QVideo.ogv }} Sona heals herself and the most wounded nearby allied champion, increased by for every . |description2 = Sona and tagged allied champions receive a shield lasting up to seconds. |description3 = - Diminuendo:}} Power Chord reduces the target's damage output by 20% for 3 seconds. |leveling = | }} |leveling2 = ( |based on Crescendo's rank}}) |cooldown = 10 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1000 |targeting = Aria of Perseverance is a point blank auto-targeted ability. |damagetype = |projectile = Yasuo |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * Aria of Perseverance can heal stealthed ally champions without revealing them. However, the projectile will travel to them, showing their position upon cast. * If no one is injured, Aria of Perseverance will target the closest allied champion. * While Aria of Perseverance will not heal minions or pets, it will heal , , and (these units are considered champions for all intents and purposes). |video = Sona WVideo.ogv }} Sona gains bonus movement speed that decays down to Song of Celerity's aura bonus over 3 seconds. The duration is increased by seconds for each ally she tags with the aura. |description2 = Tagged allied champions gain bonus movement speed for seconds. |description3 = - Tempo:}} Power Chord its target by 40% for 2 seconds. |leveling = per 100 AP)}} (+ 2% x rank) |leveling2 = per 100 AP)}} (+ 2% x rank) |cooldown = 12 |cost = 65 |costtype = mana |range = 350 |targeting = Song of Celerity is a point blank auto-targeted ability. |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |video = Sona EVideo.ogv }} Sona's aura bonuses and personal bonus movement speed are increased. |description2 = Sona plays an irresistible chord in a line, dealing magic damage to enemy champions and them for seconds, forcing them to dance for the duration. |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1000 |targeting = Crescendo's Passive is a self-targeted buff. Crescendo's Active is pass-through linear skillshot and line area of effect ability. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the damage and stun. |additional = * Crescendo has a brief channel time ( seconds) upon cast before it activates. * Crescendo has a short travel time and enemies will be stunned and take damage as soon as it reaches them. However, if a target moves out of range as it is cast, the target will be unaffected. |video = Sona RVideo.ogv }} References cs:Sona de:Sona es:Sona fr:Sona pl:Sona pt-br:Sona ru:Sona zh:娑娜 Category:2010 release Category:Season One release Category:Released champion Category:Support champion Category:Mage champion Category:Slow champion Category:Stun champion Category:Healer champion Category:Shield champion Category:Ranged champion Category:3150 IP champion Category:790 RP champion